Spalm planet eureka seven: a different dimension
by dark knight 52
Summary: this is my first fan fic please be gentle. Disclaimer: i do not own eureka seven


**this is my first fic please critics are always useful.**

Spalm planet eureka seven: a different dimension 

Chapter 1: and so it begins

"_Sir, we have a little problem_"

"_Soldier, what is the problem_"

"_There appears we have a coralian in Bester sir"_

"_WHAT!!...BU...BUT…HOW?"_

"_Yes sir, it appears that the coralian is two times larger than the usual form sir."_

"_Hmm, it seems that we do have a problem, let me contact Holland while the rest of the team finishes the ship restorations and preparations Ok and also, keep an eye on that thing."_

"_Yes sir"_

mean while at the military base at bellforest Holland and his wife Talho were patrolling Bellforest while also taking care of there two kids one was a boy name Charles, the oldest, and the other one was a girl named Lila, the youngest.

"Holland, it your time to take care of the kids."

"I'm a little busy with the papers I forgot to fill out last night."

"Well hurry your ass up because I am not going to take care of the kids all day."

Just then the radio when off

"_This is Steve, is Holland there"_

"This is Holland, hello Steve, is everything alright; you seem worried, what's wrong"

"_It seems that a colian has appears in Bester"_

"What!"

"_Yes, it appeared at 11:50am at the heart of Bester."_

"Why would the coralians be acting this way after the second summer of love."

"_Beats me but when it appeared, the round cloud coralian started moving and it is now leaving Tresor and if my calculations are correct it will be heading to Bellforest in three weeks."_

"This is bad…"

"_Sorry to interrupt but jurgens will be at Bellforest with equipment you will need since I think you will like to explore it and also a we have little surprise at something too."_

"I can't wait, but thanks for the info, inform us any time there is a change in the coralian ok."

"_You got it, Steve out."_

"Holland out_"_

"Who was that Holland" Talho said when she got into the conference room were Holland got the call.

"It was Captain Steve."

"What he want it"

(Swallowing his throat) "Well a coralian has pop out and it is coming to Bellforest in three weeks."

"WHAT!!"

"Im a sorry dear, but I think we have another mission on our hands so contact the crew, tell them that to report to the base at 2:00 pm tomorrow"

"You mean to also tell Renton and Eureka about this right."

"I know what you are thinking but this is the best way to deal with the situation besides those two are the only once that could speak with the coralians."

"But…"

"No buts now please contact them...please"

"Okay"

Meanwhile at Axel's shop (witch people didn't know Axel is the grandson of Renton) since Axel has retired, Renton took over the family business. Renton was working on repairing cars and stuff while Eureka was working on some papers since she insisted to work with him while also taking care of his two children.(both Renton and Eureka are 21) One was a girl, her name was Felicity Thurston and the youngest one was a boy name kai Thurston. Maurice started high school while Maeter is a junior in middle school and Link is barley starting middle school.

"Hey dear, how's our deliveries going?"

"oh, hello Renton, the deliveries are coming along dear, just two more need to be send and it will be done for tonight."

"Good to hear and how are my two little squirts."

"They are find dear, have you by any time let me call mom to how she is doing?"

"Ok dear, just make sure all the paper work are done and you can take the rest of the day off since Anemone had to go with Dominic with some military stuff, I wonder why though, the military didn't need them for long time now." He said think why.

"I think is something to do with…" suddenly Eureka collapsed

"Eureka! What happened are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think, I got this feeling that something bad is about to happen."

"Well you get some rest while I close the shop for today ok."

"No Renton you shouldn't do that because…"

Just as she was speaking Renton gave her a passionate kiss. As he let go he said "Don't worry, everything will be alright ok."

"Ok."

Just as they were about to give another kiss the radio when off.

"_Hello, is someone there"_

"Who might that be, hello, this is Renton speaking"

"_Oh good its you Renton."_

"What's wrong Talho you seem serious is something the matter."

"_Yeah, the whole crew has to meet at the military base at 2:00pm tomorrow"_

"By the 'the whole crew' you mean the gekko?"

"_Yes, so be there no question ask, Talho out."_

"But…" the radio was now silent. "Damn what am I going to tell Eureka?"

Just then Eureka in back of him.

"About what?"

"EUREKA WHAT… HOW…WHERE YOU LISTENING TO THE WHOLE THING?"

"I only heard the part 'what am I going to tell' part"

"Well…" (Renton let out a big sigh)

"Ahem, we need to meet up in the military base at 2:00pm tomorrow; the whole gekko will be there."

Just then Eureka put a little sad face

"Im worried."

"Don't worry, everything will be alright."

Jut as promise the whole gekkostate crew met at the base exactly at 2:00 pm their Holland was standing in from of the gate waiting for them.

"dad!" shout it eureka happy to see him.

"hey Holland how it going" Renton said "So why did you call us all for." He added after shaking Holland's hand

"Well let get to the point." He gave out a big sigh. "well… the cloud type coralian its heading this way here to bell forest." All the crew was in shock that there was a coralian on the planet since they split into two separate universes.

"What do you mean?" Renton said still shock from what he heard.

"well…"Holland said "The coralian appeared at bester two nights ago at 11:50 am. Jurgens will be here soon, they said that there is a surprise for all of us."

"do you know what it is Holland?" Mathieu said curious of what the surprise was going to be.

A few minutes later the super Izumo appeared in the sky and landed at the airport. Dominic and Anemone were the once who got out first since they wanted to see Eureka and Renton badly.

"Eureka!" yelled Anemone happily while running.

"Anemone!" Eureka yelled back also running to her coralian friend.

"How you been?" anemone ask first after a quick hug.

"I'm fine and you and your kids?" eureka said.

"Me and the kids are fine." Anemone said.

"Well enough with the chit chat." Jurgen aid while cutting them off "right now were at a mission. By the way, Holland, Gekko, we have a surprise for you." With that said Jurgens pointed at the sky and caught them by surprise was that the Gekko-go was there in from of there eyes flying like nothing.

"MOONLIGHT!" The crew yelled while still in awe.

"we thought that it got destroy, how you…?"

"yes we thought that you were going to explore it so we brought back this along with some few new features."

" thanks Jurgens. I owe you one"

" don't worry about it. Just find out what is going on ok"

"ok. alright crew head out" yelled Holland

"Roger!" they all respond.

meanwhile in the city of Los Angeles(basically this is another universe) there was a 16 year old kid name Henry hinami, he has short brown hair, blue eye, he has a blue sweater and jeans on, his days was as usual normal and boring.

It was a Monday morning and as usual he was late.

"Henry once again you are late" the teacher said

"sorry sir my alarm was broken, sorry" he said bowing in a traditional Japanese way even so he was born in America, both of his parents were Mexicans, he loves the Japanese culture. All of his classmates laugh at him for doing that, some of them yelled "THIS IS NOT JAPAN YOU KNOW!" others calls him a weirdo. He just didn't care and went back to his seat.

It was 4th period, English, the worst class of the day. He hated this class because of the subject and because it talks about old peoples writing.

In lunch he never gets along with people so he just sits by himself. Just when he was about to eat the clouds started to get gray like if is it was going to rain. The students and staff were curious that there were no rain drops going down. What they saw surprise them, the grey cloud was stretching like it wanted to get something, they were surprise that the cloud stretch inside the cafeteria it grab Henry witch surprise everyone because how come the cloud grab a low life idiot like Henry.

Henry was scared to hell, he thought that he was going to die.

"boy, don't be scared ." a sweet and gentle voice said

"Who are you?" Yelled Henry

"I mean no harm."

"Then why are you kidnapping me."

"I'm only here to tell you. You are the fourth chosen one" the voice said. Henry's eyes widened.

"Fourth chosen one! What are you saying?"

"You are going to save a world were coralian and humans can co-exist together."

"Once again, what are you saying?"

"You will be piloting an LFO with your partner."

"Once…what!! …A … partner?"

"Yes"

"you mean a girl and any what is a damn LFO."

"yes"

"sorry, but I'm not sudable for the job."

"This is your destiny, if you don't accept both universes will be detroy."

"What will happen if I do accept"

"Then you will save the world"

Henry was thinking about it for a while, he wanted to explore the universe but the risk is high. 2 hour has past, well that what he though, and finally Henry came to a decision.

"I will help but will I come back to my world after right?"

"yes you will."

And with that a bright light the whole dark place disappear.


End file.
